Appreciation
by Bookman230
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is the appreciation and love of a friend. A Wonder Girl/Supergirl Super Best Friends Forever fic.


_ Knock knock! _**"**I'll get it!" Supergirl's voice rang out. It didn't take long for her to reach the door, considering her powers.

"Hey, Donnie! You ready for our weekly sleepover?" Supergirl, or rather, Kara, considering she was in her civilian apparel, asked. Donna Troy, alias Wonder Girl, could not help but notice how well Kara wore her blue jacket over an eyecatching red t-shirt. Her muscles, worthy of an Amazon warrior, nicely filled it out, and her fine chest was covered without the slightest bit of cleavage, but it was still evident, a classy yet informal and confident outfit. It was a _very _nice look. _Donna, what are you doing? You are thinking those unprofessional and unplatonic thoughts again! Abort, and answer her darn question, you buffoon!_

"Yes, and I've thought I've told you to not call me that ridiculous nickname." Donna replied as she entered the door. _Smooth, Donna. Fall into the nice, safe routine of banter._

"And yet, wonders of wonders, I still do," Kara retorted with a smirk as she shut the door behind her. "Auntie and Uncle Kent, Donnie's here! We're going to be up in my room if you need anything!" she called out. The Kents merely grunted in response, Martha probably engrossed with her cooking and Jonathan with a good book. Kara shrugged and motioned for Donna to follow up the stairs, floating up them while Donna walked.

"Is that really necessary?" _Don't look down at her posterior don't look down at her posterior. _It wasn't fair, really, forcing Donna to crane her neck up and look at the Kryptonian's face to avoid even a glance of that region.

"You're just _jealous _you can't do it," Kara lightly teased before descending onto the top floor. Donna crossed her arms.

"You are talking to the girl who can fly an invisible jet and has a lasso that can make anyone tell the truth. I think that outclasses the dime a dozen superpower flight."

"Touche! Always nice to see the bite behind the polite Amazonian exterior. Anyway, it's too bad Babs couldn't find a way to mislead her dad tonight," Kara commented offhandedly as she opened the door to her room.

"Truly a shame." Donna had her hands full with her improper thoughts of Kara; she did not need to add thoughts of Barbara to the flame. To distract herself from such thoughts, she asked, "What are we going to do first?"

Kara snorted in response, plopping down on her bed. "Please, Donnie, the list and planning stuff is your thing. Some of us don't need to study books to run a sleepover."

Donna blushed out of embarrassment. "I needed to learn! There's not many sleepovers in Themyscira and I knew nothing of man's cultural sleepover traditions and I didn't want to make a fool of myself!" Curse her. Nobody else got a rise out of her like this.

Kara merely chuckled, sat up, and soothed her with, "Hey. Relax. I actually thought it was pretty cute."Cute. She thought it was … cute. A subtler blush adorned her face. Curse her to Tartarus for making her feel like this.

"Anywho," Kara began, "I think the national American pastime of channel surfing should suffice for now, don't you?"

Donna paused to consider this. "I _am _supposed to learn more about the world of man. What better way to do so than to engage in their activities?"

"Atta girl!" her headstrong friend cheered as she scooted down the bed to make room for Donna. Kara grabbed the remote and with the press of the power button, opened up the world of television. "Let's see here, Cartoon Network?" she asked hopefully, only for her face to fall when she saw what cartoon was playing. "Ugh, Johnny Test! Where did the good cartoons go? Y'know, Foster's, Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls and the like!" she complained as she continued flipping through the channels.

Donna was out of her element. The media of America was still foreign to her, even with her sister Diana's attempts to enlighten her by giving her a cell phone and buying a TV. _C'mon, Donna, say something! Do not be a 'square', as the hip folks on TV call it! _

"I … quite like the one with the candy people, and the boy and talking dog, and the one with the bluejay and raccoon, and the ones with the teenage superheroes and galactic space cop especially!"

"You mean Adventure Time, Regular Show, The New Warriors, and Nova?" Kara corrected. Donna nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right; those are some pretty nice shows. Nice taste in 'toons, Donnie! Hey, you ever read the original comics of New Warriors and Nova?"

"I have not, no." Donna shook her head.

"Well, I've got a few lying around, and Babs has thousands of comics at her place she can sneak over to our next gathering. We can show them to you. It'd be fun!"

"I would like that," Donna began, but she noticed the look on Kara's face fall slightly. She looked at the TV and found one of the many news channels on( Donna honestly couldn't tell them apart) and adorning the screen was a picture of a certain superhero and his heroics. _Ah. Of course._** "**Kara-" Donna tried, only to be shushed.

"_Superman has pulled off yet another of his heroics, saving a school bus of children falling off a bridge as only he can. Such unprecedented strength, unstoppable speed, and gigantic heart is why he is truly, one of a kind." _The TV was turned off.

"But he's not the only one who can do that!" Kara protested, turning to face Donna. "I can too! It's not unprecedented! I've saved a school bus too, plenty of times! And he's not one of a kind! _I'm here too!_**" **she shouted. Donna tried to comfort her via arm on shoulder, but Kara shrugged it off. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm used to it. I'm just being stupid, impulsive, leaps before she thinks Supergirl."

Donna was ready to correct Kara with a passionate intensity, but was unable to as Kara continued on. "I just- I stopped a supervillain earlier today." Kara related, her voice unusually down key. "Toyman, that disgusting little creep. All by myself. Didn't need Clark's help, or your guys' help. Just me. What do I get? A side article in the papers, a minor aside on TV. If I'm lucky, the tabloids at least will have another headline about me and my _weight_," she spat out. ""Is Supergirl Super-_fat_?'", she imitated, a bit of hysteria creeping into her voice. "It's muscle, okay! Not fat! Let's see them lift a building and still be a pretty little twig!"

"Kara-" Donna tried, but still Kara continued.

"I just- I just want to know if someone cares! If someone will remember me and think 'Now _that_was a hero.' If someone, anyone, loves and adores me a _fraction _of the amount the public does Clark! Cause right now, it seems like I'm just going to be forgotten and alo-"

"Kara, _stop_!" Donna yelled. Kara finally ended her tirade. "I will have _none_of that. First off, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, with only one rival! Two, I know there are plenty of little girls, walking down the street with adorable Supergirl shirts on, looking at you flying overhead like a majestic god, thinking, 'I can do anything' because you do the impossible, the _amazing _everyday! And thirdly, you will never be forgotten, and you will never be alone, for I can think of two girls who love you even more than those little girls and a heckuva a lot more than the sheep Superman calls his fans. One of them is at her home wishing with all her heart she could be here and the other is in this very room, and I," Donna took hold of Kara's hand and looked deeply into Kara's eyes, hoping to convey the fiery certainty she felt in her heart, "can surely say I love you more than life itself."

A pause.

"As a friend, of course." Donna elaborated, removing her hand and looking down, her face a beet red. Nothing was said for a few seconds, then-

"Donnie?"

"Yes, Kar-!" she was intercepted by a breathtaking hug.

"I love you too. So much."

And despite the pain from the bear hug, being in the arms of her friend and feeling the warmth, love, and appreciation emanate from her made Donna realize that there was nowhere else she'd rather be than the steel trap that was Kara's embrace. Finally, after half a minute, Kara let go.

"You always know the right things to say, don'tcha, Donnie?" Kara uttered, wiping her eyes. The usual energy and pep were returning to her voice.

"My sister is an ambassador, after all," she replied, pride swelling in her chest.

"Heh. Ethnic, an accent, nice body, nice sense of humor, and good with the emotional stuff. How do you not have a boyfriend yet, Donnie?

"I-I," _Darn her. _Her face was reddening up, yet again. "Themyscira obviously doesn't have many men and besides, I do have the body of a twig, like those women you mentioned earlier."

"Don't say that. You're beautiful." Kara reassured her in a tone that brokered no debate.

"T-thank you, my friend." Donna finally sputtered out.

"Just telling the truth." Kara paused for a moment. "Speaking of the truth and the word beautiful, I think I heard the words 'most beautiful woman I've ever met' somewhere in that speech of yours."

"You did not!" Donna exclaimed, her face now so red it looked as though she was going to explode.

"I'm pretty sure I did," she replied in a sing song voice.

"I-I meant it in the 'Damn, girl you sure are beautiful' way that similar girlfriends like us, girlfriends as in friends who are girls like us, though I have seen the other type of girlfriends on TV as well, use on TV in an admiring, but still completely platonic way, of course!"

"Mhm. You are so adorable when you babble."

"LET US WATCH TV NOW."


End file.
